


irregular

by lumark99



Series: stray kids a/b/o [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, Love, M/M, Protect Stray Kids, Romance, Stray Kids love each other, everyone loves jisung, jisung loves his members, maybe this will be a series, mostly romantic but platonic too, soft, this is like a soft rant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumark99/pseuds/lumark99
Summary: Jisung didn’t like being an alpha.In fact, he hated secondary-genders in general.





	irregular

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing a stray kids a/b/o fic  
> unbetaed  
> comments + kudos appreciated!

Jisung didn’t like being an alpha.

In fact, he hated secondary-genders in general.

He didn’t like how the public assumed what someone was like because of their secondary-gender. He especially hated the stereotypes.

He hated how Alphas are _supposed_ to be strong, unemotional, fearless, and overly confident. They were supposed to be natural leaders and establish their ‘dominance’. They should never cry or show vulnerability.

How Omegas are _expected_ to be biologically submissive, overly emotional, and always affectionate and tender. How they were only good for breeding purposes only and how they can’t function without an Alpha.

How Betas are _presumed_ to be all plain and boring. How they’re not important as the other genders and they’re ‘normal’.

Jisung calls _bullshit_.

His pack proves all of that wrong. First of all, his pack has whooping **four** alphas which is unusual. There’s usually only one Alpha, the pack head, because if you add any more, things may get too heated, with fights for dominance and so on.

In their pack, there’s also an Omega pack head which is unthinkable and shocking to some. They can’t wrap their minds on how a “weak and submissive omega” leads their team, that’s what happens when you only have two brain cells.

His pack was the exception, but it wasn’t always like that.

There were two omegas in their pack, Chan, and Felix aka the Aussie line. Although they’re both overly affectionate, they are independent and don’t take anyone’s shit.

Chan was one of the strongest omegas Jisung knows, he’s not only the leader but an omega as well, Jisung can only imagine the weight he’s carrying. He faces so much criticism and is branded by the stigma that omegas can’t do anything important, their only role is to have and take care of kids. Chan proves them wrong though, by being the best leader out there, he always takes control of the situation and solves all the group's problems. He did confess that when he presented as an omega he started taking heat and scent suppressors because he didn’t want anyone to think lesser of him and was afraid of the perfect omega image because he was so far from it. But with the team's support and persuasion, he slowly got off the suppressants and became more independent and confident. He is not recognized as an omega most of the time because of how he’s not submissive to alphas and gets hate and rude remarks from people, but he keeps going on and Jisung admires him greatly for that.

Felix is the other omega of the pack. People always comment on how he looks and acts just like an omega, _whatever the fuck that means_ , and that he’s the only ‘normal’ member of that pack?? What they don’t know is that Felix’s personality is more complex than just ‘acting like an omega’. He may be affectionate and love skinship but that doesn’t label him as an omega, it’s just a piece of his personality. Although, Felix has faked being clingy so that he could fit the omega label more than once. Coming fresh from Australia where there isn’t all these labels and rules you have to follow based on your secondary-gender, he was confused and tried to follow them at first before giving up. The other boy once confided to Jisung how he didn’t understand how and why people were being sorted into one tiny category and given a certain way of acting in Korea, he’d then ramble about how in Australia things aren’t so old fashioned and you can do whatever the fuck you wanna do and no one would stop you. Jisung loves it when Felix talks shit about stereotypes.

There are three betas in his pack. Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin. They are _definitely_ not normal and plain.

Hyunjin is beautiful, definitely the visual of their group, and oh so talented with his ability to rap, dance, and sing, yet people never believe it when Hyunjin says he’s a beta. “You’re too pretty to be a boring beta” and, “you’re a beta, but you’re so talented!” are a few of the remarks he’s gotten causing him to be self conscious of his secondary-gender. Jisung hates it when he sees Hyunjin crying about how he should’ve been an alpha or omega so he’d be more important. He hates how society makes people hate themselves and see their flaws rather than their strengths. Now though, Hyunjin has gotten better and he stands up when someone insults him or another member. He finally knows that he’s more than just a plain beta,

Ever since Seungmin presented as a beta he became more timid and unsure of himself. He let other people's invalid and dumb opinions get to him and therefore he tried to act as ‘unimportant’ as possible. He wouldn’t speak unless spoken to and tried not to draw attention to himself and Jisung was furious. The world's more cheerful and positive boy could be reduced to an empty shell devoid of emotion because of what? The public's dumb opinion on how he should act? With a lot of help from the pack and some time, Seungmin finally started to express his emotions more freely and wouldn’t shy away from attention.

Their youngest, Jeongin, had just recently presented and wasn’t too thrilled when he found out he was a beta. He knew about how different Hyunjin and Seungmin had become when they presented and was scared he’d go through that change too. The pack tries to shield him from hateful comments and actions, and most of the time they’re successful, but he still manages to find awful messages about him on social media that make him go into distressing moods. Hyunjin and Seungmin help him the most during that time and trio have a special bond.

In his pack, the four alphas are Woojin, Minho, Changbin, and himself, and they all don’t act even _remotely_ like what society portrays an alpha to act like.

Woojin is quiet and calming, and at first glance, everyone thinks he’s a beta if not for his musky alpha pheromones. He never tries to establish dominance and he only takes control of the situation when needed. He does tend to be stoic at times but he’s usually their “cuddly teddy bear Woojin hyung”. It was worse predebut when people thought he was too open with the other members and criticized him, he had immediately withdrawn from everyone else. It took weeks for the other members, mostly Chan, to tell him that he was already perfect for him to return to his old personality, but even now he still can be closed off at times.

Minho is also quiet but not so calming. He’s strange and people have a hard time figuring out what he is. When Minho is onstage performing, or when he’s dancing, he excludes this powerful aura that just _screams_ “alpha”, but in their dorm he’s clingy and always takes care of the younger members, thus leading to many misconceptions but Minho doesn’t give a shit and ignores all the questions he gets. There was a time though when Minho did give a shit about what they said. After he was eliminated on the show he fell into a depressed state where peoples offensive comments which normally wouldn’t bother him gave him anxiety and he became more introverted. When he was added back to the team, Jisung and the other members made sure to shower him with love and affection and promise him that he’s perfect the way he is.

Changbin is also difficult to understand. He’s charismatic and dark Changbin half of the time and baby Changbinnie the other half, and there’s no in between. He was trying to be himself and also be the ideal alpha at the same time and it was draining him. He loved hugs and skinship, especially with Felix who’s equally affectionate, but he couldn’t do that because ‘real alphas’ aren’t like that. He struggled with his identity confusion alone before telling the other members who told him to do whatever he wanted to do. Now, he’s very comfortable with his secondary-gender and ignores the remarks he gets about ‘acting like a clingy omega’ and more. Most of the time though people can assume that he’s an alpha, in the rare occurrence that someone does guess wrong he’s fine with it and doesn’t get all offended like other alphas with their fragile masculinity.

Then there’s him, Han-he-doesn’t-look-or-act-like-an-alpha-at-all-Jisung. To be honest, Jisung was surprised when he presented as an alpha, he genuinely thought he was going to be a beta and was disappointed. But you know, _what can you do_?

At first, he tried to fit in, he wanted to be normal like everyone else. He tried to follow the stereotypes, he tried to embrace acting like an alpha, but he soon faced the question, _how do you actually act like an alpha?_ Sure there was society's standard on how you should act, which Jisung tried to follow before calling quits because that was bullshit and Jisung didn’t want to act like society wanted him to anymore, so he acted like himself. He still cuddled the other members even though alphas aren’t supposed to show affection. He still was childish and immature. He still was a big scaredy-cat. He still was himself even when society, the people around him, and even some of his fans insulted him, called him awful things, told him he was irregular. He hated that, how they wanted to suppress him. He hated being in this system of restrainment, this system that restricted people from being themselves.

At the end of the day though, his members are always there comforting him and just supporting him.

 

Instead of being irregular alone, they are irregular together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> should I make this into a series with different pairings?


End file.
